criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Learn the Ropes
'Learn the Ropes '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville.It takes place in University and it's 1st case of Venusville,also 1st case of University district. Plot Player and Bruno finally arrived at Venusville.They were fascinated by this city.Chief Vanya Bhakta and detective Amber Herrera greeted them.Before they could go back to station,Amber got a call from a student named Hamida Mukhailif,saying that her science professor Shweta Noorani has been killed in science classroom.Chief Bhakta ordered Bruno and player to go there and that this is going to be their first case in Venusville. Later on,Bruno and player got their first 3 suspect,student Hamida,CCN reporter Liam Saunders and TA Brooke Long.Mid-investigation,victim's father Malik Noorani tried to jump from the bridge because he was sadened that his daughter died this way.Later,TA Brooke Long got into a fight with yoga student Erin Liang.The team then found enough evidence to arrest Malik for murder. Upon admitting to murder,Malik said that he didn't killed his daughter and that he has only killed a demon that was living inside of his daughter.Bruno and player were confused,but then Malik explained that the demon took over her body and decided to send Malik to rest home.Earlier today,she picked him up for a family dinner.Since he wanted to ''free his little girl,he grabbed a rock saw and cut her skull in half.Judge Grayson Pierre sadly decided that Malik must spend his remaining days in psychiatric facility with strict supervision and everyday psychiatric counseling. After the trial,Chief greeted the player and Bruno for completing their first case.Team then held a party to celebrate first solved murder.However,student Avery Miller came to station and hugged Bruno.He explained that she is his girlfriend and that he'll be happy to introduce her to everbody.However,Avery wanted to talk about something else.She said that a lot of University students are missing last few days and nobody can find them.Team searched the science lab and found Shweta's papers about student,which per tech expert Ben Hathaway are names of students that are missing and every students was teached by Shweta and Brooke.Brooke claimed that it's just a coincidence and that she didn't do anything wrong. Meanwhile,profiler Gabriel Herrera wanted to speak with player about Malik Noorani,saying that he can talk to him and see what really made him murder his daughter.After team found Gabriel's notebook,Gabriel went to speak with Malik.After a long talk,Malik said that his biggest dream was to meet an actress Savannah Blake.Team then convinced Savannah into giving him an autograph. After all events,Gabriel came to station and said that Malik's psychological state is really bad and that explains why he saw his daughter as a demon.Bruno and player told the team about missing students and how every missing students attended Brooke's classes.Chief Bhakta told the team to keep an eye on Brooke... Summary Victim: * Shweta Noorani (found mutilated in her classroom with her head completly cut in half) Murder Weapon: * Rock Saw Killer: * Malik Noorani Suspects 9F266D7F-0586-4616-A690-D56785632840.png|Hamida Mukhailif LiamSaunders.png|Liam Saunders BrookeLong.png|Brooke Long MalikNoorani.png|Malik Noorani ErinLiang.png|Erin Liang Quasi-suspect(s) AMillerQuasi1.png|Avery Miller GHerreraQuasi1.png|Gabriel Herrera SBlakeVC1.png|Savannah Blake Crime Scenes Science Classroom-Desk City Viewpoint-Bench Fast Food Restaurant-Purple Table Killer's Profile *The killer knows Latin. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer has visited Laroy Bay. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer is 5’6’’.